


The Consequences of Her Actions

by MistressPussyKat



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Richard Armitage - Fandom, Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Naughty, Romantic Fluff, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressPussyKat/pseuds/MistressPussyKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for an Anon request for a fic where Guy finally gives Marian the spanking she deserves …</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Consequences of Her Actions

“Marian!”

At the strident tone in Sir Guy’s voice, she stilled her quick walk along the street in Nottingham Market.  Adopting an innocent mien, she turned to face him.  
  
“Yes, Sir Guy?” she queried, smiling up at him.  
  
“You were supposed to stay **IN** the castle!” he ground out in a low voice, teeth clenched.  “That was our agreement.”  
  
Marian, seeing that he was more upset than usual, cast her eyes downward to hide her thoughts.  She _had_ pushed the boundaries of the agreement today.  But she had to follow him, see what mischief he was planning.  As it was, she didn’t get any information of value.  
  
“Sir Guy,” she began, glancing up at him from under her lashes, “Truly, I did not mean to upset you.  I needed time outside the castle walls …”  
  
“Stop, Marian,” he said, continuing in a low voice, roughly grabbing at her elbow, steering her toward the castle. “Do not speak of it here.  I will discuss it with you after the evening meal.”   
  
“But, Guy, I planned to be with my father this evening.  He is frail,” she said imploringly, hoping to distract him from any discussion, “and he will only eat if I am there.”  
  
She saw his gaze soften momentarily, then harden again. “Fine,” he ground out, “dine with your father.  But be at my chamber door immediately after sunset.  I will send the guards for you if you fail to appear.  Do NOT make me do that.”  
  
“I will be there, Sir Guy,” she said, meekly, eyes downcast.  
  
“Make sure that you are,” he admonished, and strode up the castle steps without a backward glance.  
  
*****  
  
Marian hurried along the corridor to Sir Guy’s chamber, racing against the fading sunlight coming in through the castle portico, her cloak billowing.  The rush pulled tendrils of her hair  from the sedate knot at her nape.  Slightly out of breath, cheeks flushed, she knocked on the portal just as the last of the sun’s rays dipped behind the distant hills.  
  
Almost immediately, the door was opened.  Sir Guy took in her slightly disheveled appearance and the heaving of her chest as she tried to regulate her breathing.  
  
“Still pushing boundaries, Marian? Yet another transgression to add to the list,” he said in a condescending tone and smirked at her.  Glancing at the now dark portico, he added, “I was just about to call the guards.”  
  
A look of trepidation crossed her features.  What did he mean by ‘add to the list’? 

“M-m-my apologies, Sir Guy,” Marian said, still breathing heavily from rushing, a note of fear creeping into her voice.  “I lost track of the hour while I was with my father.”  
  
“You’re here now.  Come in,” he said, sweeping the door fully open. “We have much to discuss.”  
  
“Alone in your chamber, Sir Guy?  No.  I cannot do that.”  
  
“You’ve been here alone before,” he stated.  
  
“Never after the sun has set,” she replied.  
  
“Well, then, this will be a first,” he said, a hint of threat in his voice, “unless you’d like to spend time with your father on a permanent basis?”  
  
Knowing full well that she wouldn’t be able to supply Robin with inside information if she was locked away in the dungeon, she made her decision.  
  
Taking a step forward, she paused to look up at Guy.  Was that a smirk she saw him quickly hide?  
  
He stepped aside, sweeping an arm before him as he gestured her into the room.  She was surprised to find the table laid out with wine, cheese, fruit and bread.  The fire was lit against the night chill.  
  
“I thought we were going to talk about …”  she trailed off, glancing at Guy as he turned from closing the door.  There was definitely a smirk on his face now.  
  
“About your transgressions, Marian,” he said in a low voice, studying her face closely, watching the emotions flit across it quickly … fear, pride, courage.  He loved to see how her feelings  played on her face.  As she squared her shoulders, ready to brave whatever the discussion would bring, she looked straight into his eyes.  Schooling his features into a semblance of disappointment, he stared back at her.  
  
“Transgressions?” queried Marian, trying to keep her voice from trembling.  Could he know about her alliance with Robin?  
  
“Aye, those times when you’ve exceeded the limits of your freedom within the castle,” he answered her, “and outside the walls.”   
  
His stern look sent chills up her spine.  He knew something.  
  
Stepping to her, he took her cloak from her shoulders, hanging it on the peg near the door.  Taking her arm, he escorted her to a bench near the fire.  He’d seen the color drain from her face at the mention of freedom.  And now her hands were cold as ice. He wanted to frighten her a bit, but not enough to make her faint.  
  
“Here, have a little wine before we begin our talk,” he said, stepping to the table and pouring a splash into a goblet.  He returned and handed it to her.  
  
Marian took a small sip, peering over the rim at Guy.  He moved to stand staring into the fire, one hand against the mantel, silhouetted by the flames. Her breath caught in her throat, as the soft golden light surrounded him.  The fact that he was a strikingly handsome man flitted through her mind.  Again.  Those thoughts had happened more often than not of late, ever since the kiss.  The moment when she had kissed him in the castle portico as a diversion for Robin to get away came to her even more clearly this time.  Although she had initiated the kiss, he had taken her breath away with the way he continued it.  She could feel herself grow warm at the memory.  
  
After a few moments of silence, he turned to look at her.  His eyes were hidden in the shadow, but she swore she could feel their heat on her skin.  Her breathing hitched and she could feel that warmth spreading inside her.  
  
Guy strolled away from the fire.  He poured himself a goblet of wine and sat down in the armless chair opposite the bench Marian occupied.  Marian’s eyes followed the motions of his hands, remembering the way they’d felt as he’d embraced her and held her close to him.  
  
Taking a deep breath to bolster her courage and tamp down the heat she felt rising to her face, Marian addressed him, “Guy, I do not understand what transgressions you believe I’ve committed.”  
  
“Oh, but I’m sure you do, Marian,” he drawled as he leaned back, capturing her gaze, his smirk no longer hidden.  “Do you not think I know each time you leave the castle without permission?”  He saw her flinch.   
  
“But, Guy …” she blurted.  
  
“Or when you make your way off-limits within the castle?”  
  
“But, but …” she stammered.  
  
“Or when you send your guard on a stupid errand when you’re in the Market?”  
  
Marian just stared with widened eyes and her mouth open.  How could he know?  She’d been careful.  She was afraid of what he was going to say next.  
  
“I haven’t mentioned any of your, shall we say, lapses in judgement to the Sheriff.  Yet,” continued Guy, an odd light in his eyes as he watched her over the rim of his goblet while sipping his wine.  
  
A small sigh of relief escaped her.  There was still hope that everything could be alright.  
  
“ **Yet** ,” Guy emphasized, staring unblinkingly into her eyes.  
  
That small ray of hope shrank.  
  
“I believe,” he began, “that with the proper punishment, these can be forgotten and never come to the attention of the Sheriff.”  His eyes glinted in the firelight.  
  
“W-w-whot do you mean, proper punishment?” Marian stuttered, fear clearly etched on her face.  
  
“Of course, you would need to be silent about the punishment, both during and afterward,” he continued, as if he hadn’t heard her.  But he had.  He was quite enjoying the nervous fluttering of her hands and the way her breasts were trembling.   
  
She cast a quick glance at him, then stared at the floor.  
  
“I guarantee, Marian, that details of your disregard for the rules will go no further.”  Again, his eyes glinted as he watched her, his smirk appearing briefly.  “But only if you follow my instructions to the letter.”  He waited a beat before asking, “What say you?”

 “Do I have any choice?” she asked, her eyes still downcast, but more than a hint of sarcasm lacing her words.  
  
“It’s either me or the Sheriff,” suggested Guy flippantly.  
  
“I trust you far more than him,” breathed Marian, squaring her shoulders and looking straight into Guy’s eyes.  
  
“Smart choice,” he said, voice rumbling.  
  
“W-w-whot …” she stammered, then stopped and took a deep breath.  Recovering her courage, she said calmly, “What are you going to do to me?”  
  
“One step at a time, Marian,” he said, “let’s start by you standing.  Here,” he pointed in front of him.  
  
She took another deep breath,  placed the goblet on the bench, stood up and took the few steps to stand before him.  They were eye to eye, her gaze captured and held by his.  
  
“I hope this will teach you a lasting lesson, Marian,” he said in a low voice.  
  
She nodded hesitantly.  
  
“I want you to lay across my legs, Marian, face down,” he said.   
  
She gasped.  
  
“Shall I call for the Sheriff?” he taunted.  
  
“No, Sir Guy,” she replied, standing straight with her shoulders back.  
  
“Then let’s get started.”  He motioned to his lap, and she obediently positioned herself so that he had clear access to her posterior.  Her head hung down beside his left thigh.  
  
“You may want to hold onto the leg of the chair,” he suggested. “You will not make a sound.  Do you understand me?”  
  
She nodded, and grabbed the chair leg with both hands.  She felt the hem of her gown lifted and a brief breeze waft over her bared legs.  A soft gasp escaped before she clamped her mouth tightly closed.  She squeezed her eyes tightly shut.  
  
Guy placed his left hand on Marian’s back between her shoulders.  He gazed at her exposed skin with admiration and an equal amount of trepidation.  He didn’t want to mar her beautiful body, but he hoped that this would keep her from taking any further chances.  Yes, he had an inkling about why she did the things she had done.  And he was sure that Hood was at the center of it.  If the Sheriff heard even a whisper, he would have her hanged.  Guy loved her too much to allow her to risk herself more than she already had.   
  
With a quick movement, his right hand slapped her right buttock hard, leaving an angry  red imprint.  He felt her jerk and tense, but no sound escaped her.  He lightly and carefully smoothed his hand over the mark, easing the pain just a little.  
  
“Are you going to leave the castle without permission?” he asked as he caressed the reddened cheek.  
  
She shook her head, not making a sound.  
  
“Good.”  Another slap, on her left buttock, just as hard as the first.  But immediately followed by the soothing, smoothing motion.  She jerked again, but went limp instead of tensing.  Her shoulders slumped and her fingers loosened from the chair leg.  Still no sound escaped her.  
  
“Will you go into portions of the castle that you shouldn’t?”   
  
A listless shake of her head.  
  
Two more slaps, followed immediately by the soothing touch.  Marian no longer jerked at the pain, just lay across his lap still and silently crying.  
  
Guy very slowly lowered the hem of her gown, smoothed the material down her legs and carefully stood her on her feet.  Tears ran down her face, her eyes downcast, but still she made no sound.  He loved her strength.  Lifting her into his arms, he carried her to his bed and laid her gently on her side.   
  
Marian started to struggle, not knowing what to expect.  
  
“Shhhh,” Guy murmured, brushing the hair back from her face, “rest, Marian.”  
  
It was then that she saw the look on his face.  Were her eyes deceiving her?  Were those tears in his eyes?  Was that a look of pain on his face?  
  
He turned away, and she saw his hand brush at his eyes.  He walked over to the bench, retrieving her goblet and poured more wine into it. He returned to the bed.  Leaning down to her, he  gently lifted her head and brought the wine to her lips.  
  
She sipped slowly, considering what was in plain view.  He seemed to be in as much pain as he had inflicted on her.  Watching him through lowered lashes, she saw him cast his gaze along her length and visibly shudder.   
  
He took the goblet and placed it on the table next to the bed.  Kneeling next to her, he captured both her hands in his and kissed them gently.   
  
“Marian,” he whispered.  Her name sounded like a prayer coming from his lips.  He closed his eyes and rested his forehead on the edge of the bed.  She heard him expel a long, ragged breath.  
  
“Guy,” she murmured, touching his shoulder, watching as his gaze met hers.  The anguish in his eyes made her anger with him dissipate quickly.  
  
“Why?” she asked, hoping she’d hear the reason that was in her heart.  
  
He looked at her, closely, wondering if he should be honest.  Or should he put on the mask of the henchman again?   
  
“Because,” he began, taking a deep breath and making a decision that could possibly make his life hell, “because … I love you.  I always have.  It’s that simple.”  
  
She saw the truth in his eyes.  Those eyes that had always expressed his thoughts whenever he looked at her.  And she felt the warmth from earlier return, spreading throughout her, touching her heart with joy.  
  
Carefully sitting up, she pulled him up to her and, ever so tentatively, kissed him.  She could feel him restraining himself, so she took the kiss deeper, wrapping her arms around his neck.  His arms circled her waist and pulled her closer.   
  
He pulled back from the kiss, slowly, and gazed into her eyes.  The emotion there and the flitting smile on her lips made his heart swell with hope.  
  
“Guy?” Marian asked quietly.  
  
“Yes, Marian?” he replied, never taking his eyes off hers.  
  
“It still hurts,” she said, forcing pain into her voice and trying to quell the smirk that threatened her lips.  She saw him flinch as his shoulders sagged, his eyes closed and his head bent low.  
  
“I’m sorry,” he said, almost inaudibly.  
  
“Maybe,” she said slowly, watching his eyes raise to meet her gaze.  “Maybe … you could kiss and make it better?”  
  
The stunned look on his face was too much and she started giggling.  
  
“Oh Guy!” she chuckled, “If you could only see your face.”  
  
Recovering quickly, he pulled her to him and kissed her, long and hard.  She was breathless when he finally broke the kiss and just stared up at him.  She wasn’t sure what these feelings were that came over her.  But she was sure that she liked them.  
  
“So it still hurts, does it?” he smiled wickedly.  With a grin, she nodded.  “Well, then,” he growled, “let’s see if we can’t do something about that.”  In one fast move, he laid her face down on the bed and pushed her gown up to her waist.  He climbed on the bed and knelt between her legs, running his hands along the outside, up from ankle to thigh.   
  
A deep moan escaped her.  “Now, Marian, we had an agreement,” he said in a seductive voice, “there wouldn’t be any sound from you … during your punishment.”  
  
“Y-y-yes, S-s-sir Guy,” she panted, as his hands made the return journey down her legs.  
  
Marian’s hands fisted in the bed coverings as Guy’s fingers travelled with tantalizing slowness up the insides of her legs.  He leaned down and kissed both cheeks before smoothing his fingers up over them and slowly tracing gentle circles around the abused flesh.  His tongue followed the path of his fingers.  Marian thought she’d explode with the need to cry out.  
  
“Still hurt?” he asked, breathing ragged.  
  
“No, no, not at all,” she barely breathed.  
  
Guy’s fingers traced the cleft of her buttocks and Marian jerked upward.  Guy smiled.  Both hands moved to gently massage the reddened globes, spreading the touch outward to her hips.  Her hips began to slowly match the rhythm of his hands, pushing into the mattress then raising up to keep in constant contact with his skin.   
  
His breeches were growing tighter with each movement Marian made.  Would she let him go further?  There was only one way to find out.  
  
The massaging motion grew bolder, as with each stroke he widened the area being touched.  Marian was starting to writhe against the bedclothes now.  As his fingers slid along the lower curve of her buttocks, he dipped under, and slid a finger along her opening.  Marian cried out, but didn’t flinch away.  In truth, she arched into his hand.  He mimicked the action with his other hand.  She moaned loudly and again moved against his hand, this time arching her hips higher and opening her legs slightly to him so that his finger slid between her folds.  Her groan of pleasure nearly undid him.  
  
Leaning down to nuzzle her neck, Guy whispered in her ear, his voice raw with desire,  “Do you like, Marian?”  At her nod, he asked, “Do you want more?”  
  
“Is my punishment over, Sir Guy?” she asked, glancing over her shoulder at him.  At his nod, she asked, “Am I permitted to make a sound now?”  
  
She could feel, as well as hear, his rumbling chuckle.   
  
“That would be a ‘yes’ then?” she queried, smirking.  
  
He nodded.  
  
“Then my answer would be yes, I want more …”  
  
  
*****  
  
“Marian?” asked Guy, later, both of them breathless, glowing, fully sated.  
  
“Yes, milord?” replied Marian, with a bit of difficulty forming the words.  
  
“Promise me … promise me you’ll not take chances that could have the Sheriff charge you in any way.”  He shuddered again at the thought.  
  
She felt the shudder that coursed through him.  
  
“I promise,” she said quietly, yet solemnly.  
  
“Thank you, Marian,” he said, holding her to him.  
  
She kissed him, then snuggled down into his arms.  
  
*****  
  
“Guy?” Marian asked, much later, after breathing had returned to a somewhat normal state.  
  
“Yes, my lady?” he replied, pulling her into a tighter embrace, nuzzling along her neck.  
  
“Can we play ‘Naughty Marian’ again sometime?”  
  
He looked up into her eyes and saw the laughter there. And was that a glimmer of hope?  
  
Barking out a laugh, he said, in his deep, seductive voice, “Any time, my lady.  Just give me a reason …”  
  



End file.
